L'âge idiot
by lespizzasjoey
Summary: Un petit OS, avec Bones qui montre un peu de son passé à Booth...


**L'âge idiot**

Temperance Brennan, d'ordinaire si sûre d'elle même, montrait aujourd'hui quelques signes de faiblesse. Ses mains expertes se donnaient la réplique dans un stress presque palpable. Son visage était concentré, tendu. Tout dans la pièce, hormis sa lampe de bureau, était éteint. Elle l'attendait en silence, la machoire quelque peu crispée. La ceinture de son manteau se défaisait doucement, narguant son calme apparant.

Il finit par arriver.

"Booth. Vous en avez mis du temps !

- Je suis désolé Bones, la paperasserie… vous savez ce que c'est."

Mais Temperance Brennan ne répondit pas. Un air sévère avait remplacé la concentration sur son visage. Pour se faire pardonner, Seeley Booth l'invita a sortir de son bureau avec un sourire sincère, et ensemble ils quittèrent le Jeffersonian Institut. Dans la voiture, aucun des deux ne parlaient.

"Vous avez peur ?

- Non.

- C'est normal d'avoir peur, Bones.

- Je n'ai pas peur, Booth !

- Très bien, très bien. Fin de la discussion."

Un sourire malicieux se dessina au coin des lèvres de Seeley Booth, et Temperance Brennan le vit tout de suite. Elle secoua la tête puis porta son attention sur le paysage qui défilait. Des voitures, des bâtiments… et de temps en temps un arbre. Rien de bien passionant, mais au moins elle n'avait pas à supporter l'air narquois de son partenaire.

"Vous savez Bones, je suis flatté que vous m'ayez choisit.

- Vous êtes mon partenaire, donc mon choix s'est porté en premier sur vous.

- Vous êtes tout le temps rationnelle hein ?

- Je ne comprends pas où vous voulez en venir.

- C'est un bal de promo Bones, vous auriez vu choisir n'importe quel autre homme. Je ne suis pas le seul…"

Temperance Brennan affichait un air perplexe sur son visage. Elle avait détourné son regard du paysage pour entrer dans la conversation.

"Non, vous n'êtes effectivement pas le seul."

Si Seeley Booth avait pu arrêter la voiture, freiner brusquement en plein carrefour, il l'aurait fait. Il regardait sa partenaire avec attention, guettant le moindre signe, la moindre petite chose qui pourrait lui faire croire qu'elle plaisantait. Qu'elle n'avait pas prononcé cette phrase.

"Regardez la route, Booth, sinon nous n'arriverons jamais à ce fouttu bal."

Seeley Booth se redonna une constance et fit passer sa surprise en serrant le volant de ses deux mains.

"J'ai cru déceler de l'aggacement dans votre voix, Bones.

- Je ne suis pas aggacée.

- Oh que si, vous l'êtes. Vous n'avez pas envie d'y aller ?

- Ce n'est qu'un rite de passage, Booth. Je pourrais être en train d'analyser des os, au lieu de ça je suis obligée de…

- Obligée vous dites ? Qu'est-ce qui vous oblige à ne pas y aller ?

- Mon professeur de sciences…

- Et en ce qui concerne vos os, ça ne peut vous faire que du bien de les lâcher de temps en temps."

Seeley Booth ne lui avait pas laisser le temps de finir sa phrase, il savait qu'il avait raison, et il voulait qu'elle le sâche. Qu'elle se rende compte qu'il y avait autre chose dans la vie que les sciences. Et si ça impliquait de passer une soirée avec lui à un bal de promo, alors pourquoi pas ?!

"Allez Bones. Ca peut être amusant.

- Amusant ?

- Oui, Bones. Vous savez, retrouver des anciens camarades, les ballons, le champagne… les slows."

De nouveau un sourire malicieux se dessina sur ses lèvres, et cette fois-ci Temperance Brennan ne pu s'empêcher d'y répondre.

"Ca ne peut pas être si terrible.

- Voilà Bones, vous y êtes.

- Enfin, sauf si je croise Brian O'Donney.

- Un ancien petit-ami je suppose ?

- Pas vraiment.

- Ennemi alors ?

- On peut dire ça."

Seeley Booth attendit qu'elle développe sa phrase, ce qu'elle ne fit pas.

"C'est à dire ?"

Temperance Brennan hésitait.

"Vous savez, je n'ai peut-être pas envie d'y aller finalement.

- Oh allez Bones. Il y a deux secondes vous pensiez que ce serait peut-être amusant. Ca peut l'être ! Et puis je suis là…"

Temperance Brennan hésitait toujours, réfléchissait à toute vitesse.

"Vous avez peut-être raison."

Seeley Booth sourit timidement, de peur qu'elle ne revienne sur sa décision une nouvelle fois. Temperance Brennan avait finit par accepter ; elle n'allait pas s'arrêter en si bon chemin. Et puis Booth avait raison, il était là.

"Ce n'était pas un ennemi. Juste… vous savez comment sont les garçons à cet âge là. Taquins… Il a sûrement changé."

Elle sourit timidement à Seeley Booth, puis reporta son attention sur le paysage. Ils avaient quittés la ville pour emprunter les routes de campagne. Ils passaient de village en village, jusqu'à arriver aux portes de la petite ville de Glen Allen, sur la route 64.

"Alors c'est dans cette ville que vous avez étudié ?!

- En terminale seulement.

- Et les gens se souviennent de vous ?

- Je ne sais pas. Pourquoi ?

- Comme ça. Quelque fois une année ne suffit pas à se forger une réputation. Et avec le temps, on oublie vite les gens qu'on a connu.

- Je n'allais pas au lycée pour me forger une réputation Booth, mais pour étudier ! Mais vous avez raison, certaines choses s'oublient vite. Et d'autres non…"

Curieux, Seeley Booth ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais se ravisa lorsque Temperance Brennan ouvrit la portière pour sortir de la voiture. Il se rappela qu'elle avait eu une enfance cahotique, trimballée de foyer en foyer, et que cette ville devait sûrement être le siège de tout un tas de souvenirs, qu'elle ne tenait pas forcément à remuer. Après tout, elle avait traversé cette ville à l'âge de 17 ans, et elle n'y était restée qu'un an d'après ce qu'il avait compris. Pas assez pour se faire des amis, trop longtemps pour se forger une carapace épaisse et solide comme le monde. Intérieurement, Seeley Booth se félicitait d'arriver, de temps à autre, à abaisser ces barrières.

Il sortit à son tour de la voiture, ferma sa portière puis appuya sur sa clef et un bip résonna dans le parking, signe que la voiture était fermée. Il rejoignit Temperance Brennan, et la main sur son dos, ils franchirent les portes de la salle des fêtes.

"Alors, c'est ici que se passent les festivités.

- Apparemment oui. Ca n'a pas tellement changé."

Temperance Brennan se souvenait de quelques détails ; finalement rien ne lui avait jamais échappé. Elle ferma les yeux quelques instants, puis les rouvrit, l'air appaisée.

"Je vous fais visiter ?

- Bones, il n'y a rien à visiter. C'est juste une grande salle avec des ballons, un banquet, des tables et une scène.

- Vous n'êtes pas très observateur aujourd'hui."

Elle avança vers le milieu de la salle, laissant Seeley Booth perplexe. Que voulait-elle dire par là ?

"Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par là ? Bones ?!"

Elle se retourna, un sourire irrésistiblement malicieux sur les lèvres.

"Vous venez ou vous préférez que je vienne vous chercher par la main.

- Comme _vous_ préférez."

Seeley Booth avait un air de défi sur son visage, ce qui lui donnait l'impression d'être un adolescent. Un adolescent qui courtise sa future reine lors du bal de promo. Il rit intérieurement, puis s'avança doucement vers Temperance Brennan. Il était 20h30 passé, et la salle commençait seulement à se remplir.

"On aurait peut-être du venir plus tard, non ?!

- Je ne sais pas, Bones. Ca me semble être une bonne heure pour arriver. Et puis ça vous laisse du temps pour me faire visiter…"

Temperance Brennan regarda son partenaire avec étonnement, puis releva le défi.

"Tout à fait."

Elle se dirigea vers le bar, pris deux flutes de champagne et en tendit une à Seeley Booth.

"Bones, vous auriez du laisser un gentleman comme moi vous proposer à boire.

- Je suis tout à fait…

- Oui je sais, Bones. Vous êtes tout à fait capable de me proposer un verre. Juste… laissez-moi vous surprendre au moins une fois.

- Très bien. J'attendrai."

Seeley Booth esquissa un sourire de reconnaissance, et ils trinquèrent.

"Les yeux dans les yeux, Bones.

- Pourquoi ?

- C'est une tradition.

- C'est une superstition, Booth.

- C'est comme ça qu'on fait, c'est tout.

- Vous êtes à court d'arguments !

- Je ne s…"

Mais Seeley Booth n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Leur discussion fut intérrompue par un homme, que Seeley Booth détailla de la tête au pied. Il était grand, brun, il devait avoir à peu près le même âge que Temperance Brennan.

"Excusez-moi. Je vous ai remarqué, votre visage m'est familier. Vous étiez de la promo ?

- Oui. Temperance Brennan.

- Temperance… Temperance Brennan…

- Et voici Seeley Booth, mon…

- Son ami.

- Enchanté. Ah j'y suis. Temperance Brennan, grande brune, assez discrète, qui ne parle jamais.

- C'est ça."

Temperance Brennan baissa la tête, visiblement gênée. Seeley Booth le remarqua et décida de changer le sujet de la conversation.

"Et vous êtes ?

- Brian O'Donney.

- Oh."

Seeley Booth ne laissa pas paraître son étonnement, et d'un geste ferme lui serra la main. Longtemps. Fortement.

"Enchanté."

Il lacha sa main en souriant, tandis que l'homme malaxait sa main meurtrie avec son autre main. Temperance Brennan regardait Brian O'Donney avec un certain intérêt. Non, elle ne l'imaginait pas comme ça. Il était plus grand dans ses souvenirs, plus blond aussi. Elle l'observait du coin de l'oeil, en faisant attention à ce que ni Seeley Booth, ni celui qu'elle regardait, ne le remarque. Elle pensait qu'il avait vieillit d'un coup. Il avait les cheveux grisonnant, et ses traits s'étaient durcis. Sous sa chemise elle devinait un ventre un peu rond. Oui, il avait changé physiquement. A comparer avec le seul homme qu'elle fréquentait régulièrement, Seeley Booth, il était beaucoup moins attirant. Cette pensée la fit sourire ; cette soirée n'allait peut-être pas être aussi terrible que ça.

Elle reporta son attention sur la conversation, qui n'avait pas continué.

"Alors, qu'est-ce que vous devenez ?

- Je dirige le service administratif de Richmond.

- Je suis impressionée."

Temperance Brennan faisait mine de s'intéresser à son interlocuteur, bien qu'une part d'elle voulait vraiment s'intégrer à cette soirée.

"Et vous, que devenez-vous ?

- Je suis anthropologue judiciaire. Je travaille à l'Institut Jeffersonian, à Washington.

- Woaah, vous avez fait tout ce chemin pour venir jusqu'ici, alors.

- Apparemment… Et ce ne sont que 200 km !"

Seeley Booth semblait aggacé, et Temperance Brennan le remarqua.

"Je vous ai présenté Seeley Booth, il travaille avec moi.

- Scientifique ?

- FBI."

Seeley Booth sourit en voyant la mine de Brian O'Donney se décomposer lentement.

"Et bien. Vous êtes tous les deux plein de surprises."

Il soupira.

"Je vous laisse, je vais aller me chercher un verre. Au revoir Temperance, M. Booth…

- Agent Booth."

Seeley Booth jubilait, tandis que Temperance Brennan le regardait avec un air à la fois sévère et amusé.

"A tout à l'heure."

Ils le regardèrent se diriger vers le buffet.

"Vous voyez Bones, même M. O'Donney a trouvé que j'étais plein de surprises.

- Que _nous_ étions plein de surprises."

Et un sourire coquin s'afficha sur son visage en signe de victoire. La musique commença à résonner dans la salle, et elle entendit Seeley Booth fredonner l'air de Sumertime, de Janis Joplin. Comme un enfant pris en faute, il fit passer sa gêne en capturant la main de Temperance Brennan. Et il l'entraîna sur la piste.

"Booth, non…

- Je vous ai dit que j'étais plein de surprises ?

- Oui, mais…

- Chut… Vous entendez ?

- Quoi ?

- L'air du changement.

- Quel changement ?

- L'âge idiot. Savoir se laisser aller, peut importe les conséquences. Savoir danser alors que tout le monde nous regarde, par exemple."

Temperance Brennan, qui jusqu'alors avait les yeux plongés dans ceux de Seeley Booth, tourna légèrement la tête, et vit qu'effectivement tous les regards étaient braqués sur eux. Mais bientôt, d'autres couples les imitèrent.

"L'âge idiot ?

- Tout à fait. Il faut se jeter à l'eau. C'est comme… retomber en enfance.

- Je n'ai pas eu d'excellent modèle à cette période.

- C'est facile, il suffit de suivre le mouvement."

Il restreint l'espace entre eux, et l'entraîne un peu plus loin sur la piste de danse.

"Vous êtes un bon danseur, je dois le reconnaître.

- Merci, Bones.

- Vous savez… j'ai vu, quand vous avez serré la main de Brian O'Donney.

- Ouais… c'était pas très intelligent de ma part, j'avoue.

- Il le méritait."

La phrase qu'elle venait de prononcer laissa Booth pantois.

"Vous savez Bones, vous aussi vous êtes pleine de surprises.

- Je le sais."

Elle lui adressa un sourire narquois.

"Mais vous ne m'avez toujours pas fait visiter.

- Intrigué ?

- Un peu."

Elle arrêta la danse, et d'un regard entendu, le pris par la main et l'attira dans le fond de la grande salle.

"Il y a une autre pièce, juste derrière."

Ils passèrent derrière un rideau, à l'abrit des regards.

"Je venais souvent là quand il y avait une fête.

- Vous ne vous amusiez jamais ?

- Je m'ennuyais. A vrai dire, je n'étais pas très à l'aise avec mon corps. Pas très à l'aise avec les garçons non plus…"

A ses mots elle rougit. Seeley Booth lui souleva délicatement le menton.

"Mais ce n'est plus le cas maintenant."

Elle ne rougissait plus. Comment un homme comme Seeley Booth pouvait être si prévenant ? Comment un homme comme Seeley Booth pouvait lui faire ressentir tellement de choses en si peu de mots, si peu de gestes ?

"Oui. Je me suis rattrapée."

Elle lui sourit timidement. La musique passait à travers les murs, légèrement en sourdine. Seule une fenêtre donnait sa lumière à la pièce, qui était plongée dans la pénombre. La main de Temperance Brennan était toujours accrochée à celle de Seeley Booth, et n'avait aucunes intentions de la quitter.

"Je m'asseyais là…"

Elle montrait un siège en cuir, dans le fond de la salle, juste devant la fenêtre.

"Je prenais toujours un livre avec moi. Je savais très bien comment finissaient ces soirées là. J'étais souvent dérangée par des couples qui venaient dans cette salle pour… vous savez.

- Je sais, Bones."

Il serra la main de Temperance Brennan un peu plus fort, légèrement. Et son pouce vint conquérir quelques milimètres de peau. Imperceptiblement, à la lumière de la Lune.

"Et j'attendais que minuit passe. C'était long, jusque minuit. Souvent je sortais par la fenêtre, je n'avais pas envie de traverser la salle."

Seeley Booth écoutait attentivement ce qu'elle disait, buvait chacunes de ses paroles. Il savait pertinemment qu'elle ne se confiait que très peu souvent, et considérait l'instant comme un honneur. Un petit miracle. Sans doute provoqué par l'ambiance spéciale qui rêgnait dans cette pièce. Il prenait conscience que Temperance Brennan avait été une enfant qui avait grandit trop tôt. Qui avait connu le rejet trop vite, et qui n'avait probablement pas connu l'amour.

Il fut prit d'une vague de tendresse pour cette femme, celle-là même qui se tenait, vulnérable, devant lui. Alors, sa main gauche alla rejoindre la main droite de Temperance Brennan, qui se retourna sous la surprise du geste. Elle regarda leurs deux mains réunies, et lorsqu'elle releva la tête, elle fut accueuillie par un sourire tendre de Seeley Booth.

Comment un homme comme lui pouvait-il la regarder comme ça ? Comment un homme comme lui pouvait-il suspendre le temps à ses lèvres comme ça ?

"L'âge idiot, Bones."

Il avait prononcé cette phrase à demi-mot, pour être sur qu'elle seule entende. Pour qu'elle y prête attention, malgré la musique qui avait doublé de volume. Temperance Brennan avait compris ce que ces deux mots signifiaient, et ce qu'inconsciemment elle souhaitait : se laisser aller, peut importe les conséquences.

Elle s'approcha alors doucement de son partenaire, et glissa sa tête dans le creu de son cou. Elle libéra ses mains de celles de Seeley Booth, et les laissa encercler ses épaules. Seeley Booth s'autorisa à poser une main sur sa hanche et l'autre sur sa nuque, puis sur ses cheveux. Elle soupira, il sourit. Elle recula, laissant ses mains autour de sa nuque, et il enleva une mèche de cheveux rebelle de son visage, qu'il ramena derrière son oreille. Il termina son geste en frôlant sa joue, elle ferma les yeux. Elle imaginait ses lèvres sur celles de son partenaire, se faire la cour, désespérément avoir besoin l'une de l'autre. Elle les imaginait se mordant, se cherchant, s'épanouir ensemble. Elle pouvait les sentir…

Elle les sentait… Elle les sentait vraiment. Alors elle ouvrit les yeux, et eu un mouvement de recul. Elle était en train d'embrasser son partenaire ! Seeley Booth. Elle l'embrassait vraiment ! Elle le regarda quelques secondes, il avait des étoiles dans les yeux. Il paraissait à la fois perdu et à sa place.

Il ne savait pas comment les lèvres de Temperance Brennan avaient rejoint les siennes, mais il s'en fichait. Il avait l'impression d'être un adolescent, d'à la fois trembler de peur, mais d'avoir le coeur épanouit et heureux. La première fois depuis longtemps. Il sentit sa partenaire se défaire de ses lèvres, et le regarder comme si elle prenait conscience de son geste. De leur geste.

Elle décida que pour une fois, elle aurait le droit de s'évader un peu, autrement que dans un livre ou sur les restes d'un homme. Qu'elle avait le droit de se laisser aller. Et qu'un homme comme Seeley Booth, qui répondait à son baiser… elle n'avait pas le droit de le laisser partir comme ça. Alors elle se lova une nouvelle fois dans le creu de son cou, s'abandonnant totalement à son étreinte. Seeley Booth laissa vagabonder ses mains sur son dos, puis sur ses épaules. Elles étaient définitivement bien là, près de sa nuque. Ils restèrent quelques instants comme ça, le temps de s'habituer à la respiration de l'autre. Le temps de s'imprégner de l'odeur de l'autre, qu'ils connaissaient déjà par coeur. Le temps de prendre le temps. De se laisser aller. De vivre.

Doucement, il dessera légèrement son étreinte, et d'un regard entendu ils sortirent de la pièce cachée, et traversèrent la salle devant tout le monde. Personne n'avait remarqué leur absence. A nouveau il l'invita à danser tandis qu'elle lui sussurait à la l'oreille :

"L'âge idiot, hein."

Elle lui sourit, d'un sourire plein de soleil, puis, très lentement, elle approcha son visage du sien. Ses lèvres n'étaient plus qu'à quelques milimètres de celles de Seeley Booth. Elle décida que cette fois, c'était elle qui allait suspendre le temps. Elle leur fit la cour, les frôlant, leur donnant envie de s'abandonner totalement.

Seeley Booth sourit, et se laissa prendre au jeu. Temperance Brennan sourit à son tour, sourire qu'il sentit contre ses lèvres. Sourire qui s'éternisa.

Elle gagnerait peut-être finalement…


End file.
